darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1196
As Quentin's execution approaches, Gerard takes away Angelique's powers making her human. Synopsis Teaser : The tragedy at Collinwood is now nearly complete: Daphne is married to Gerard, Quentin and Desmond are in prison again and their beheading is to be this night. A frantic Barnabas has begged Angelique to intercede on Quentin's behalf but she has refused, and her refusal has made Barnabas more aware why he can never love her: she lacks the human trait of kindness. But Angelique alone is determined to prove Barnabas wrong, and so she begins using her powers to defeat the man she fears above all, Judah Zachery, whose soul possesses Gerard Stiles. Gerard catches Valerie and, referring to her as Miranda, tells her she has performed her last power. Act I Gerard takes away Valerie’s powers, making her a mortal human being. He then drags her out of the house. Barnabas returns to the East Wing and catches another glimpse of Parallel Time. Melanie is talking to a very ill Justin, who seems to tell her to get out of the house. Justin tries to recall a time when Melanie saved his life, but she tells him to not bring it up. Catherine walks in, looking for Morgan, but he isn’t there. She decides to show Melanie her wedding invitations. Melanie asks Catherine if she is inviting someone named Bramwell to the wedding; Catherine becomes nervous and initially says no because he has been away from Collinsport for the last five years. However, Melanie says he will soon be returning. Melanie shows Justin the wedding invitation, and he begins to have a panic attack. Catherine leaves to get help, and Justin begs Melanie to not let Catherine marry into the family and live at Collinwood because of “that room.” Melanie insists they will not hold a lottery again, and Justin tells her to close the door so he can talk to her in private. Once the doors are closed, Barnabas wonders what room they are talking about. Act II Gerard brings Valerie to Charles’ house to hold her prisoner. Charles is against the idea, but Gerard is persuasive. Gerard tells the two he will return once Quentin’s execution is complete, and he will give Valerie (Miranda) his full attention. Leticia visits Desmond at the jail. Desmond gives her a note to take to Flora: he is changing his will and giving Leticia all of his money so she can leave Collinsport and live a normal life. Leticia wants to marry him now in the jail cell, but Desmond says no because it would cast suspicion on her. The two instead exchange their marriage vows in private. Act III Barnabas visits Quentin one final time at his jail cell, and vows to rescue Daphne and destroy Gerard. Quentin has one final request, which is for him to protect Tad until he is 21, and Barnabas agrees. Meanwhile, Charles gloats to Valerie about how she is human again. She tries to romance him, but her charm is no longer effective. Charles admits he is frightened of Gerard more than he is attracted to her. After an unsuccessful escape attempt, Valerie strikes Charles on the back of a head with a candlestick. Act IV Valerie examines Charles and declares that he is dead. Leticia returns to Collinwood and attempts to kill Gerard, but he overpowers her and tells her she is no longer allowed to live on the estate. She later cries to Barnabas, and he wonders where Valerie is. The guards arrive at the jail cell and escort Quentin and Desmond to the execution site. Gerard taunts him, but Quentin is helpless. His head is then placed on the chopping block. Memorable quotes : Angelique: Let him suffer, as he has caused suffering to so many others. And then, let him die, that this house may be rid of him forever. ---- : Desmond: I want you to have everything that's mine. That way, Leticia, I want you to take the money and leave Collinsport. I don't want you to work the music halls any more. I want you to have a fine life, Leticia. The kind of life you would have had with me. : Leticia: No life is fine without you. ---- : Charles: I am more frightened of Judah Zachery than I am attracted to you. ---- : Gerard: So you are Miranda. Well, you have used your powers for the last time. ---- : Barnabas: (talking to self about those in Parallel Time) Why can't I help them. ---- : Quentin: I was a fool to let Gerard get away with it. I deserve to die. ---- : Quentin: The only way out of this is death. ---- : Quentin: When I was born, I saw the light of day and when I die I want to see the black of the night. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins / Catherine Harridge * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Nancy Barrett as Leticia Faye / Melanie Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * David Hurst as Justin Collins * Jordan Keen as Mr. Johnson * Steve Calder as Executioner (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of the character Justin Collins. * Final appearance of actor Humbert Allen Astredo and the character of Charles Dawson. * Lara Parker and Nancy Barrett each play two roles in this episode. Parker is credited for Valerie and Catherine. * Closing credits scene: Charles Dawson's house. Story * Desmond was best man at Quentin's wedding to Samantha. * In Parallel Time, Bramwell Collins has been away for five years. He swore he would never return until he was rich. ** This character will appear for the first time in the next episode. * TIMELINE: 45 minutes until Quentin and Desmond's execution. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be seen after Gerard takes the knife away from Leticia. * James Storm flubs as he tells Angelique, "If it hadn't been for you, I would have been beheaded. I was beheaded!" Also, he refers to the year of this event as "1690", when it should be 1692. * The jailer does not put the key completely in the lock when he locks the door behind Leticia when she visits Desmond before his scheduled execution. * David Selby slips into his native southern accent as he leaves the jail. there ever a time when he doesn't speak in his native sexy accent lol? * The time is 2:50am when Leticia return to Collinwood, at which point it is stated there is only twenty minutes until Quentin and Desmond's execution. This conflicts with the previous episode in which a 2:50am time was given, in which it was stated that the execution would take place at dawn. * As Leticia returned to Collinwood both doors of the entrance open after closing the door she entered. External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1196 Category:Dark Shadows episodes